Birds and Mice
by Rod
Summary: Birds and mice don't coexist peacefully, as the two different races are different in almost every aspect. (alternate dimension thingy, jou/kaiba, r/r! :D)
1. Default Chapter

" Divided. That's how you can call the world. One land up, one land down. Neither allowed to  
  
cross paths ever. One race of the Birds, and the other of the Mice. They lived in somewhat  
  
harmony, seperated, none of them allowed to meet. One village lay at the bottom of a cliff,  
  
by a running stream. The other reside high in the clouds, at the top of the cliff. Very few times  
  
does one of the mouse tribe attempt to scale the ledge, usually because the mice couldn't  
  
complete such a task. Very few times to birds make trips down to the village of mice. "  
  
"As stated before, the birds lived ontop of a large cliff. Their race was under tight control,   
  
under a ruling that they must have more numbers. Homosexuality was strictly prohibited,  
  
to say the least, because if you were not part of the solution (In this case, either mating or  
  
working) you were part of the problem and immediatly executed. The birds were a race  
  
of beautiful individuls, though. Blondes were taken with high respect, but it wouldn't mean  
  
a thing if you were not part of 'the solution'. Most birds had golden wings, but a select   
  
few had white. 'White Wings' as they were called, were highly discouraged, blonde or not.  
  
The birds' hostility towards other races creates makes them seem ruthless and ... just  
  
plain mean. I won't lie, its all true. They wish that the world be divided."   
  
  
  
"The mice, on the other hand, resided at the bottom of the cliff. They had a very laid-back  
  
civilization, they usually didn't care about who did what when or how. Mice were usually  
  
brown or black haired, but there was never a blonde. Mice were often looked down apon  
  
by birds, but apparently the Mice showed no sign of caring in the first place. Their race,  
  
although sloppy with no direct government, was a very happy and care-free one. Work  
  
wasn't nessasary, as most of the time, mice would give out food by basket full. Overall,  
  
if it were up to me living between Mice and Birds, I'd quit my job and join the mice."  
  
  
  
"There's also a race that lived quite a walk from both the mice and the birds, across the river,  
  
and into the deep bowells of the forest. The race of the cats lived there, but not much information  
  
has been gathered. Most people who try to find out about these creatures, are caught and eaten.  
  
What I do know, is that those people are a bunch of cannibalistic barbarians with no manners   
  
at all. .. .. Oh? You want to know who I am?"  
  
The figure speaking shut the book he was peering into, looking up. Candlelight barely lit  
  
up any of his features, but one could make out he had long straight hair.   
  
  
  
"You could call me a mage." 


	2. Falling

A Bird sat at the edge of the cliff, peering down. Blonde hair fell limply over his chocolate  
  
eyes, as he watched the tiny dots walk around in the streets of the Mouse Village. His   
  
golden wings, which matched his hair almost identically, folded against his back. Suddenly  
  
he looked up, as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Immediatly standing,   
  
the blonde looked over to a few white-haired officals, who stood there.  
  
  
  
" Katsuya Jounouchi? " A deep voice announced, watching Jou stand up to face them. " You  
  
are under arrest for the violation of refusing to.."  
  
  
  
" For refusing to screw around the stupid idiot trying to emphasize her massive chest decorations?"  
  
Jounouchi interrupted. He glared glared, and spit into the grass. The officals looked quite disgusted from that.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, apparently unamused. " I'm being polite, too. "   
  
  
  
The officals returned a glare back at Jounouchi. " Come with us quietly. "  
  
  
  
Jou furrowed his brow, and decided to shout: "Hell No!" at them. The officals, fed up with Jounouchi's  
  
antics, jumped at him with incredible speed, pinning him down, tieing his hands and wings together  
  
with a piece of golden rope.  
  
  
  
" I suppose you know what the golden rope does, " whispered one of the men into Jou's ear, as he let  
  
Jounouchi go.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, Unlike you I went to school. " Grunted Jou in reply, unable to struggle against the spell casted  
  
apon the rope.   
  
  
  
" If I were you, " said the third of the officals. " You would shut your mouth. "  
  
  
  
Katsuya growled lightly under his breath. " .. Like I'm afraid of a few rent-a-cops..  
  
  
  
" He's going to be executed anyway, " said one of the officals, loudly, as if to emphasize that fact. " Why  
  
not just take care of it now? We could pitch him off the cliff and watch him splat. "  
  
  
  
The two other officals glanced at the first, then down at Jounouchi. To their dismay, Jounouchi was  
  
inching away like a catapillar. One of the officals shouted "Grab Him!" and Jou was captured once again.  
  
They dragged Jounouchi to the edge of the cliff. The rent a cops gave a brief glance at each other, before  
  
one punted Jou off the edge.   
  
  
  
Unable to break free of the binds, Jounouchi fell closer and closer to the ground...  
  
  
  
And found his world drenched in water. He gurgled from the sudden intake of water, kicking furiously  
  
to reach the surface, but came to no avail. He sunk back under the water, gasping and choking. He  
  
silently wished for one of those mice to open their damn eyes and see he was pratically drowning out  
  
there. But alas, no help came for Jou, and he was left skidding along the bottom of the river, running  
  
low on air, and no hope of the ropes coming undone. 


	3. magical orbs will lead to doom

" Hey Seto! " a voice rang out, as a spikey haired child ran to catch his brother. The other   
  
was leaving a medicine shop, shoving a wad of cash into his pocket. " Whatcha doing? "  
  
  
  
Seto looked down at his little brother They both had mousey ears, although Mokuba still  
  
had thin wiskers on his face. Mice, until they reach a certain age, had wiskers. They fell  
  
off (around fifteen, or was it sixteen?) sooner or later. It could be a considered a sign of  
  
innoccence. He gave a small sigh. " I was selling a few things we didn't need, Mokuba."  
  
  
  
Mokuba raised a brow. " Oh. Well, wanna come swimming? I heard the water's nice  
  
today! " He squeeked, smiling broadly. Seto frowned at his brother, and simply shook  
  
his head for a reply. Mokuba sighed, turned, and ran off with a few other of his wiskered  
  
friends. Seto headed along the grassy road, intent on taking a walk. A long walk. The village  
  
od lazy idiots had no place for him, infact, he was completely bewildered they had a shop.  
  
The brunette sighed lightly; why was he cursed with being a mouse? Shaking off the   
  
thoughts, Seto stared at the ground as he strolled. Suddenly a glint (probably of something  
  
shiny) caught his eye. The mouse raised a brow, and kneeled down to see what had  
  
caught his attention. Brushing his hand in the dirt, he unearthed the shining object. It was  
  
tiny, similiar to a marble. Seto gave a frustrated growl, mentally cursing himself for stopping  
  
for such a thing. He stared at the marble-like orb, and saw his blue eyes staring back.  
  
  
  
Seto glanced left.  
  
  
  
Then he glanced right.  
  
  
  
And then he slid the marble into his pocket, before continuing on his trek. After walking for  
  
a long while, he noticed how far from the village he actually was. Seto grunted lightly and  
  
sat himself down. He looked at the river, which water was now moving quickly down the  
  
bank. Everything seemed peaceful and calm, until...  
  
  
  
Somebody decided to walk on him. Jumping to his feet immediatly, gritting his teeth, the  
  
mouse looked angerily at the person who decided he was today's carpet. " What. the. Hell."  
  
The evil stepper had turned around to face him. Seto glared.  
  
  
  
" Hi. " The man said, blinking innoccently. "I'm looking for something. "  
  
  
  
" I hope that your search, " mumbled Seto, annoyied. " Doesn't require you stomping   
  
in my face. "  
  
  
  
" Oh no sir, I was only looking for a magic orb. Have you seen it? Its green and shiny.."  
  
  
  
" Your talking about this? " Seto replied, irritated, as he held out the marble-object he  
  
found. The man nodded, and held out his hand to take it. Suddenly, though, a bird  
  
smashed right into the unknown mouse. Seto stumbled back lightly, still holding the  
  
orb. The bird, accompanyied by two other birds, had looked at Seto. Seto replied with  
  
a nasty look. " What do you want? " Seto grunted. He wasn't exactly in the mood for  
  
a party.  
  
  
  
*Birds, * Seto thought grumpily. * They have no manners...*  
  
  
  
" Are you the owner of that? " Said one bird, motioning to the orb. Seto looked at the original  
  
owner, who looked like he was out cold. Hey, why not? He gave a nod. "Well, we're going to  
  
arrest you. I hope you can understand, MOUSE. " The ending words the bird's tone made  
  
Seto's eye twitch. He was suddenly grabbed by two of the birds. Seto growled as he was suddenly  
  
taken ahold of.   
  
" Well, BIRD. " Seto spat, with the same poison-tone that the bird had. " I would like to know what  
  
the FUCK I did before you decide to sweep me away to your fortress. "  
  
" The high complexicity of it would boggle your poor mind. " The bird replied, as he began to  
  
walk. Seto was dragged along by the two other birds, which had a grip on him like a deathlock.  
  
The mouse growled, as he had the orb taken from his grip. It wasn't exactly his anger for the  
  
shiny thing taken away, more anger of being called an idiot in more words. His feet dragged along  
  
the ground. Endless hours of walking consisted. Although a thought surfaced in Seto's mind, if  
  
birds were famous for flying, and they had wings, why did they insist on walking slower then a  
  
turtle? The birds seemed to be dragging him into a forest. Not A forest. THE forest. The forest  
  
where those legends of cats come from... They are only legends, though, so there was nothing really  
  
to fear. As he was dragged into the forest, the birds threw him down after they got a mile or so in.  
  
  
  
" Alright, " said one bird, glaring at Seto. " Give us the orb and we'll take you back. "  
  
  
  
" Christ. You could of asked that in the first place, " Seto raised his voice at the bird. " I have no business  
  
with this stupid thing, yet you absolutely needed to drag me in this abandoned forest for a threat? "  
  
  
  
The birds exchanged looks. In some primitive, look-language, Seto thought they were agreeing on hurting him  
  
And Seto had an uncanny way of being right. Because the birds had immediatly began to bash him upside the  
  
head. It probably would of continued until he was dead (which would take far too long for his standards), but  
  
a Cat had jumped out of nowhere and pinned down one of the birds.   
  
  
  
Seto grimaced. All he wanted was to sit by the river and be away from everything, but apparently he was going  
  
on some sort of adventure. Cats are supposed to be legend, although there was one right there. Which wasn't good.  
  
  
  
The cat had lavender hair, and rather large, pointed ears. Seto raised a brow. So THIS was a cat. Seto watched,  
  
as all three birds were mercilessly murdered by this cat, whose paws penatrated the skin like a point going through  
  
a piece of tissue paper. Covered in blood, the cat turned around to Kaiba, grinning manically.   
  
  
  
" Looks like I've caught m'self a mouse. " The cat smirked, his brown eyes staring at Seto, with a certain level of  
  
furious insanity. " I'll shove you in with the other capture I got..."  
  
  
  
*Dammit, * Seto thought to himself. *I should of went swimming with Mokuba.* 


End file.
